Intelligent vehicles equipped with sophisticated sensory systems provide access to information about driving conditions and surroundings beyond what is available to the driver. Continuous awareness of and access to such data can significantly improve the safety of the driver and passengers. However, displaying such data using visual, audio, or basic vibrotactile feedbacks may be ineffective and difficult to convey the information accurately, may cognitively overload the driver and/or become annoying after a while, and the advancement of technology and automation in vehicles has in many cases removed the need for drivers to pay close attention to the surroundings of the vehicles. A driver that is disconnected from road conditions, the vehicle's dynamics, and surrounding cars may not react as quickly to retain control in case an urgent situation that requires the driver's intervention arises.
Distraction from the surroundings is one of the key reasons behind car accidents. Even momentary interruption of attention in situations when the driver's full awareness is required may significantly increase the chance of an incident.